Purple Heart
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: His Uncle was in the Army, so was his Dad, and now it's his turn. Sam is only 17 and now he is training to become a U.S. Marine. Will the Glee Club be able to handle Sam being sent to the battle front? Will Sam surive the harsh treatment of the Drill Instructors and then the danger of the battle ground?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"What are we all doing here, Mr. Shuester? Not that I'm not happy to see everybody again, I'm just confused.", asked Santana as she sat down in the choir room among the new and old Glee members. "I don't know, Santana. I got the same text message from Sam that you did.", replied Mr. Shuester from his seat in the front row. They were all waiting for the blonde in question to arrive and nobody could seem to get a hold of him. "Blaine, try calling him again. He usually always answers your call.", said Ryder as he looked down at the raven headed teen. "His phone is turned off.", replied Blaine as he slid his cell back into his pocket. Everybody in the room fell silent when the blonde in question walked into the room with his hands clasped tightly behind his back, he was dressed in a U.S. Marines Uniform. "Nice camo, Sam. Now why are we all here?", asked Finn from his seat beside an annoyed looking Rachel.

"As if the uniform doesn't explain it already, Finn. I applied to the Army when I was 15 and now I got my notice in the mail that they needed to recruit more 'new' soldiers to the base in Raytown. I was chosen among many others to be recruited to the base for training and then we'll be moved up into the real thing.", explained Sam as he paced the choir room floor. "Sam, you have to be 18 to apply.", said Mr. Shuester in confusion as he rose from his seat. "I lied about my age, Mr. Shuester. My Uncle was in the Army, so was my Dad, and now it's my turn.", explained the blonde as he looked over at his Teacher. "You've got to be kidding me, you can't do this.", said Puck as he rose from his seat, too. "Do you know how dangerous it is out there, Sam?", asked Finn, who had been sent back from the Army. "I know just how dangerous it is. My Uncle is a double amputee, he lost both of his legs from the knee down.", explained Sam.

"Sam, are you? Are you sure that you want to do this?", asked Blaine as he walked over to the blonde. "I'm positive, I want to take my chance to defend this country.", said Sam as he looked down at the raven headed teen. "You better come back.", said Brittany with tears in her eyes as she walked over and hugged him tightly, soon having Blaine join in on the hug. "I promise, Brittany, I'll come home. When I do, I want you all to be here, in this exact room.", said Sam with determination in his voice. "We'll be here, dude.", said Puck as he walked over and hugged him, too, soon joined by Finn. The rest of the previous Glee Club members all joined in on that hug, practically squeezing all of the air out of him. "Guys. Can't. Breathe.", managed out the blonde from the middle of the hug. That statement just made them all hug him tighter until his lips started to turn blue.

"I don't know the rest of you very much but you're still a part of this family, which means you're a part of my family. When I promised that I'd come back to them, I'll be coming back to you all, too. I'll write you all as much as I can, and I'll see if I can get the chance to video chat with you.", promised Sam as he faced the new group of Glee Club members. "You better bring your butt home. We need you here, man.", said Ryder as he walked over and hugged Sam. "I expect some pictures, dude.", said Jake as he smiled over at the blonde. "I'll take as many as possible.", replied the blonde teen as he too smiled at Jake. "You may not be the brightest light bulb in the box, but you're smart for wanting to defend your country.", said Kitty as she walked over and surprisingly hugged him. "We'll miss you, Sam. Glee won't be the same without you.", said Marley as she hugged him with tears in her eyes. "You're one of the sweetest guys I know, and we're not ready to lose you.", said Unique as she too hugged him. "I love you, guys. All of you. I promise you that I will come home, I give you my word. In my world, that's that. I will come home.", said Sam as he stood up to his full height and put a determined look on his face.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"From this moment on, you are United States Marine recruits. You will keep your head down, do as your instructor tells you, and follow orders of any Senior Marine in any of the barracks. Do you understand?", asked the Drill Instructor at the front of the bus that they were all on once they reached the Raytown base. "Sir yes, Sir!", they all called back at the exact same time. "I can't hear you! Speak with some conviction!", ordered the Drill Instructor. "Sir yes, Sir!", they all screamed out again, their chests raised with each word. "Grab your bag on the way out the door, and form 5 lines in front of each Senior Marine at the front of the main house. Once there, you will be assessed by the Marine and then granted permission to enter the main housing unit. You will pass by rows of tables, you will pick up one of each item on the tables and place them in your bag. The items will be used during your four week training course, and the skills you learn will be used on the battle ground. You will pass through the main housing unit and will join a Senior Marine in the side building where you will be groomed to acceptance and given steadier glasses if needed.", explained the Drill Instructor as he gestured towards the door and the bags lines up by it.

Everybody rose from their seats and formed a line in the isle of the bus, with Sam in the middle, waiting for the Drill Instructor to give them permission. "Move!", ordered the Instructor as he stepped back to allow all of them to pass by him. Each person on the bus passed by him and picked up one of the empty tan/dark green bags before they formed lines in front of each of the Senior Marines. "Name?", asked the Senior Marine in front of Sam. "Sir, this cadet's name is Samuel Xavier Evans, Sir.", replied Sam as he stepped up to the line in front of the man. That was his first mistake. "Did I tell you to step forward, cadet?!", asked the Marine as he looked down at the teen. "Sir, no, Sir.", replied the blonde as he stepped back again. "Step forward, cadet. Answer this for me, a majority of Marines are equipped with what?", asked the Senior Marine. "M16A4 service riffle, more recently, an M4 carbine.", explained Sam as he stood up to his full height once again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Now that all the recruits were groomed to acceptance they were led into the Main Housing Unit, rows of beds, or bunks, were lined up with each recruit's newly filled bag on. Their set of gear was placed around the bag in a neat order. Each recruit was now dressed in the usual Marine uniform and were standing at attention by their assigned bunks. "Let's get one thing straight, boys! You're Momma isn't here to save you and she won't be here anytime soon! You are at our mercy! Is that understood?!", shouted the D.I. "Sir, yes, Sir!", shouted back each recruit at the top of their lungs. "Good! You will not step until instructed to! You will not speak until instructed to! You will not sleep until instructed to! You will not eat until instructed to! You will not even use the head until instructed to! Do I make myself clear, recruits?!", shouted the Drill Instructor as he walked through each row of new recruits.

"Sir, yes, Sir!", answered everybody with their chests rising at each word. The Drill Instructor continued through each of the rows, examining each of the recruits from head to tow as he did. "One hard ass D.I. Aren't you?", asked one of the recruits in the row that was facing Sam's. The blonde's eyes widened at the guy's comment and he quickly shook his head in warning at the guy, praying that the Drill Instructor hadn't heard the comment. "Well, it looks like we've got a recruit with a sharp tongue in this platoon. Does this recruit feel like sharing his name?!", shouted out the Drill Instructor. "Sir, this recruits' name is Gabriel, Sir!", replied the recruit in question from his position in the beginning of that row. "Gabriel, huh? From now on your name is going to be Snake! You have a sharp tongue and when we can get it to stay silent, we'll put you to use! Clear?!", shouted the D.I. "Sir, yes, Sir!", replied Snake as he looked the Drill Instructor in the eye.

The Drill Instructor was now making his way up the blonde's row, stopping when he was literally toe-to-toe with the teen. _Oh, good Lord. _"And don't think I didn't see your little head shake when I approached recruit Snake. If it weren't for your shadow on the far wall you would have got away with it. Your new name will be Shadow, which will come in handy if you're moved into training for a sniper. Do you hear me, recruit?!", asked the Drill Instructor as he got even closer to the blonde's face. "Sir, yes, Sir!", shouted back Sam as he looked directly into the man's eyes, refusing to look away from him. "Now, if you recruits are finished racking your worthless jaws, lets get down to business, shall we?! Recruits, to your bunks! You will assemble your equipment packs in the order that they are layed out and you will place them inside the trunks at the end of the racks! Move it!", ordered the Drill Instructor as he once again began to walk through all of the rows.

Each recruit made their ways to their bunk where they either sat down or climbed up into it and began to add their gear to their backpack, everything except their rifle, which would be given to them later in the course. The Drill Instructor left the room and walked into his own personal D.I. House, leaving the recruits on their own. Sam attached his ammo and smaller weaponry pouch to the side of the backpack, securing it tightly with the straps. He checked to make sure everything was securely attached to the backpack before he climbed back down and placed the backpack inside his trunk, shutting and locking it. "How the hell do you attach the IMTV?", asked the guy on the bunk beneath Sam's. "Here, let me help you out.", said the blonde as he sat down beside the guy and placed the guy's backpack in between them. "The IMTV has two main straps, one on each side to hold it into place on your body when you're wearing it. Until then, just hook the straps over the bottom of the backpack straps and clip them together. It wont fall off anytime soon.", explained Sam as he clipped the straps together and handed the guy the backpack.

"Thanks, man. The names Cray, short for Craylinn.", explained Cray as he extended his hand to the blonde. "Nice to meet you, Cray. Names Sam, short for Samuel.", explained Sam as he shook the guy's hand. "That's a strong name, kid. An even stronger nickname, Shadow.", said Cray as he placed his now finished gear backpack into his own trunk, locking it with a click. "Recruits, to the forward of your racks! Your Initial Strength Test will now begin! Turn to your right and follow the recruit in front of you! Recruits at the front of the line will follow behind the Senior Marine at the beginning of each row! Lets move it!", ordered the Drill Instructor as he walked to the front of the room near the double doors. The recruits turned to their right and followed the Senior Marines through the double doors and out of the Main House, they stayed in their respectable lines and walked with the others to the one of many training/obstacle courses.

"On this course you will do 2 dead-hang pull ups, 44 crunches in 2 minutes, and a 1.5 mile run in 13.5 minutes!", explained the Drill Instructor as he gestured for one of the Senior Marines to step forward. "Recruit Snake! Recruit Shadow! Recruit Shiloh! Recruit Craylinn! Step forward, right foot first, and up on the bar for dead-hang!", ordered the Senior Marine as he looked down the lines in front of him. All four mentioned recruits stepped forward as told and jumped up onto the bar with their palms facing forward. "Snake, up! Shadow, follow! Down the line twice until you end up back at Snake! Then drop! Go!", ordered the Senior Marine. Snake pulled himself up until his chin passed the bar before lowering himself back down, Sam then raised himself up and let his chin pass the bar before he lowered back down. Shiloh and Craylinn followed after them, trying to hold on as the first two did another dead-hang before they dropped down and landed on their feet. "Lets get this done today! Is that alright with you?!", demanded the Senior Marine. _Somebody shut him up. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

"Dude. Cant. Breathe.", panted out Sam who had flopped down onto the grass beside Craylinn, who looked like he was dead. "Be glad that it's over.", replied Craylinn as he pulled himself into a sitting position, his gray shirt soaked with sweat. "For now.", groaned out the blonde as he leaned against the other teen. Craylinn groaned and pushed him off, muttering "too hot" as he did so, looking down at the smiling blonde. "You suck.", said Sam as he sat back up, his shirt sticking to his skin. "On your feet, recruits! As promised, you each will receive 1 hour of uninterrupted free time! I suggest using that time now to write letters or make phone calls! Have at it, guys!", called out Senior Marine Brogan. "Thank you, Sir!", called out Sam and Craylinn as they used each other as anchors to pull themselves off of the ground.

"Get moving, man! You have a Glee Club to video chat with!", urged Craylinn as he gave his friend a gentle shove towards the main building. "I'm going. I'm going.", said Sam as he jogged towards the main building, ignoring that fact that his legs were beginning to feel like Jello. "Say 'hi' to them for me! I need to make a phone call home.", said Craylinn as he jogged into the building after the blonde, clapping him on the back before he walked over to the phone. The blonde sat down at the table in the corner of the room and opened the laptop that was sitting on top of it. After logging on and turning on the video camera, he sent a silent message to the Glee Club to be there when it rang on the other end. "Hey, Sam! Can you see us?", asked Mr. Shuester after he hit the answer button on his computer that was set up on the projector. "All I can see is your keyboard, Mr. Shuester. Adjust your screen.", said the blonde with a chuckle as he imagined his teacher and everybody in the choir room.

The picture shook and moved until the blonde could finally see his teacher and the rest of the kids in Glee Club. "The rest of the Glee Club couldn't make it today, but they wish you the best and they say they'll be here the next time you call.", promised Mr. Shuester as he smiled at his student and sat down beside Blaine and Brittany. "I'll write to them as soon as I get the chance to, we're being worked like dogs over here. I damn near drowned.", explained Sam as he leaned back in his seat and smiled at his friends. "Whats it like, man? Give us the details!", demanded Ryder as he got closer to the screen, using his feet to guide him on the wheelie-chair. Jake grabbed the chair and wheeled him back to where he used to be sitting at with a pout on Ryder's face. "So far, dude, we're all exhausted from the training and the fact that we haven't exactly slept much in the past week. We had to jump into a pool with full gear on, except for the gun, and had to swim on our backs for a while, that's when I almost drowned.", explained Sam as he shuddered at the memory of the pool.

"Whats training like?", asked Jake as he leaned in with his elbows on his knees. "Brutal, very very brutal. We run for hours, sometimes all day. We do dead hang pull ups and obstacle courses that could kill a man. We finished the 'O-Course' about an hour ago and then went on a 2 mile run, I never knew I could have so much aggression stored in my body. We have to climb walls, sprint, hurl ourselves across ditches, and rope climb. I got body slammed into a telephone pole type thing and got the wind knocked out of me. By the way, Jake, your pictures are in the mail.", explained the blonde as he raised his shirt to show the bruise of where he hit the pole. "Damn, blondie. That looks pretty bad.", said Kitty as she winced in her seat. "Not as bad as it looks.", replied the blonde as he lowered his shirt again. "What are the Drill Sargents like?", asked Blaine curiously as he looked at him with curious eyes.

"Imagine guys that are built like a brick wall and stand at least 6 feet tall, screaming in your face until they start to turn purple.", explained Sam as he cautiously looked around for any of the Drill Instructors. "Did you kill anybody, Sammy? I know you dont like violence so I guess you couldn't kill anybody.", asked Brittany as she leaned towards the screen. "No, Britt. I didn't kill anybody. I'm not looking forward to that either, but-.", started the blonde but he was soon cut off by Snake running through the doors in full uniform. "Change into full uniform and quick, I caught wind from Shiloh that the Senior Drill Instructor is on his way here to over see our progress. Move.", explained Snake as he quickly made his way to his own bunk. "I'm sorry, guys. It looks like you'll get to meet one of the Drill Instructors. I suggest staying quiet so he doesn't know I still have the camera on, I'll angle it so you can see everything.", explained the blonde as he stood up and angled the camera towards everybody. "We'll stay quiet, Sam. Right?", asked Marley as she looked from each member. She received a chorus of "right" from everybody in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. And, can somebody explain to me what OOC stands for?

"Alright, guys and girls! Take a seat! We've got pictures from Sam and even a video that he sent to show you!", explained Mr. Shuester as he tried to settle down his former Glee Club members and the present members. It had been nearly a week since the last video call from their blonde member so they were eager to see the pictures and see how he's been doing. "How long has Sam been gone now?", asked Finn as he sat down in the front row. "About 3 weeks now. He's in the final stage of his training, meaning he's working in weaponry and small workshops and team building exercises that will get him ready for actual combat.", explained Mr. Shuester as he plugged in the computer to the projector. "Let's see how much Trouty Mouth has changed.", said Santana as she sat down beside Brittany, a teasing smile on her face. "Come on, Mr. Shuester! We wanna see!", said Ryder from his seat beside Jake and Kitty. "I'm working on it. I'm working on it. These wires are tangled.", explained their Teacher as he finished hooking up all of the wires.

The screen flickered a bit before a row of pictures popped up, Mr. Shuester reached over and clicked on the first one. The caption below it read: Buzz Cut. It showed their blonde Glee Club member sitting in a barber's chair as he had his long hair cut shorter than before. "He looks so different.", exclaimed Brittany as her eyes widened in shock. "All his long hair.", said Marley with a huge smile on her face. Their Teacher clicked over onto the second picture and the caption read: We convinced one of the Senior Marines to take this for us. Me and all the guys. It showed Sam, Craylinn, Snake, Shiloh, and all of the other guys standing in a rows in the main hall of the building. They were all in full uniform as if they has just returned from practicing their marching. "Damn, there's a lot of guy that were recruited.", said Finn as he looked at the picture on the screen. "They're defending our country. I have a lot of faith in him.", explained Rachel as she wiped her eyes. "Sam looks like he got bigger, muscle wise.", said Puck as he looked at the picture with wide eyes. "You'll see more of him in the video.", promised Mr. Shuester as he clicked onto the next photo.

The caption below the photo read: The damn pool challenge. It showed the blonde as he was trying to float and swim on his back with full gear on. The look of pure terror on his face was seen as he tried to keep himself above the water. "That looks really hard.", said Tina as she looked at the photo. "Remind me to teach Sam how to swim when he comes back.", added in Mike with slight guilt in his eyes. "Are there any more pictures, Mr. Shuester?", asked Jake as he twisted around in his seat again. "I hope there's more.", said Unique with an excited smile on her face. "There are no more pictures, but we still have a video to watch.", said Mr. Shuester as he clicked on the red 'x' to get out of the one screen, before he pulled up the video player. "Where is Sam right now? He didn't get deployed yet, did he?", asked Mercedes nervously. "No, he's still at the base to finish training.", explained their Teacher. "I can't believe he's really doing this.", whispered Quinn as she ran a hand through her hair. "He'll be fine, Q. He'll come home.", promised Artie as he wheeled over to the girl, placing his hand on her knee.

They all watched as the screen shook a bit before it came into focus, showing Sam sitting on one of the bunks as he took apart his assault rifle. "Hey, everybody! I can't see you but I know you can see me. I'm supposed to be behind the camera to give you all a tour, but Craylinn has it now so I can clean my gun before we head to the gun range.", explained the blonde as he wiped down the barrel. They all watched as the camera moved and turned until it facing Craylinn's face, a sneaky grin on his lips. "Hey, everybody. Looks like I'll be the camera man for a while, at least until Shadow finishes his weapon off. Dude, don't point that at me!", explained the full uniformed recruit as he turned the camera back to face the blonde, who was in fact pointing the rifle at him. "Relax, it isn't loaded. I need to get a feel for it for when we take on our first survival training mission.", explained Sam as he shifted the gun on his shoulder, peering into the scope. "You'll get plenty of time to do that. Put it away! We're being diploid as soon as we finish our training and our survival missions.", explained Craylinn as he zoomed in on the blonde, who was now placing the rifle back into the case on the bunk.

"Hand it over, Cray. Time that I gave the New Directions a tour of where I've been for the past 3 weeks.", explained Sam as he got up off of the bunk, standing to his full height. Everybody in the choir room gasped when they saw how much their blonde has changed, he was a few inches taller and bigger in muscle. "Has he ever changed.", whispered Kurt in shock as he looked at the video screen. "That's our Sam, a proud Marine.", said Blaine with tears in his eyes as he looked at his best friend on the screen. "It's so hot out here. We went from AC to 90 degrees, you're lucky I like you so much that I'm coming out here with you.", whined Craylinn as he walked beside his friend. "You love me and you know it. Alright, you already saw the main housing unit of the main house. We're heading towards the mass hall where we eat every day, I'm betting its pretty crowded right now. Please don't let there a be a Drill Instructor in there.", explained Sam as he used his boot covered foot to open the door, walking in with Craylinn. As he predicted it was crowded with many Marine recruits and even some Senior Marines, too.

"Us Marine recruits are in the lighter camo while the Senior Marines are the ones in the darker camo with bullet proof vests on below their over shirts. They're also a lot bigger than us. I'm not seeing any Drill Instructors in here so we're getting off easy with this.", explained the boy behind the camera as he moved it around to give them all a full look of the mess hall. Beside him, Craylinn put two fingers in his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle, making everybody in the room freeze. "These recruits are asking that you give a shout out to the New Directions back home for our blonde recruit here behind the camera.", explained Craylinn as he smiled at the other recruits and Senior Marines. One of the Senior Marines, Trevor, stood up from his seat and placed his hands behind his back. "All recruits in Division 2564! Rise!", ordered Trevor as he tightened his stance. Everybody in the mess hall rose up from their seats and took to the same stance as the Senior Marine. "You know I'm kidding, right? Just say 'hi'.", explained Trevor with a smile on his face as he waved at the camera.

Every recruit in the room waved at the camera and said a chorus of 'hi' to him. "This recruit thanks you kindly.", said Sam as he smiled at them all. They both waved at everybody before walking out of the mass hall and back into the smoldering heat that was outside. They got across the grass to one of the O-Course's when the blonde stopped walking and placed a finger to his lips. "Take the camera, Cray.", whispered the blonde teen as he handed the other the camera. "What did you hear?", asked Craylinn in confusion as he looked around. "16 paces to the left, 18 forward, round the corner. We're being watched.", explained Sam as he began to follow the paces he said to the target. "You're all going to see some hand-to-hand combat.", explained Craylinn as he zoomed in the camera to follow the blonde teen. "Oh, this can't be good.", said Mr. Shuester anxiously. "Nothing like a training session in a video.", said Craylinn as he watched as the man behind the corner of the wall burst from his hiding spot as tackled the blonde.

Sam easily kicked the guy off and recognized him as one of the Junior Marines that we're called in. The Marine continued to throw punches and kicks at the teen as fast as he could, using the boy's skills against him. The blonde blocked each punch and kick from the advancing Marine, quickly grabbing one of the other man's arms and quickly twisting his wrist and twisting the arm in another direction behind his back. The Marine was disabled in one way, but was fully down when Sam caught him in the small of his back with his boot and flipped him to the ground. The Junior Marine landed with a thud on the ground, the air bursting out of his lungs. They both looked at each other panting, before the blonde reached down and offered the Marine his hand, helping him back onto his feet. "Holy.", said Finn in shock. "Shit.", finished Puck as he too matched the look of pure shock.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Please review!

"Division 2564! Rise from your barracks and pick up your pack and weapon! Single file line! Follow the newly assigned Marine in front of you! Once you reach the main hall, you'll be split into your new divisions and you'll meet your Division Senior Marine who will lead you in combat! I've led you as far as I can and now it's time for you to walk on your own! Do not forget your training!", explained the Drill Instructor as he paced down the line. "Sir, Yes, Sir!", called back every Marine in the line. "Move out!", ordered the Drill Instructor as he clapped his hands loudly to get their attention. Usually they would jump or flinch at the sudden sound, now all they do is keep their eyes forward and their shoulders back. Sam followed the Marine in front of him, who happened to be Craylinn, out of the room and to the main hall. "A through L move to your right! M through Z to your left! Split again! A through F to your right! M through R to your left!", ordered one of the Senior Marines as he looked over the newly transformed Marines.

Everybody split off as they were told to and Sam found himself in a smaller line with both Craylinn and Snake, two guys that he would give his life to protect. "Meet your new DSM! He'll protect you and you'll protect him! He'll be the one leading you through combat!", explained one of the Senior Drill Instructors. At the mention of combat every single person in that room stood a few inches taller. "We'll take you all to your convoys and we'll take you to a different base where you'll be briefed on the mission, given the pinpoints, and placed within a division before being taken to the field. Understood?", asked one of the Senior Marines. "Sir, Yes, Sir!", replied everybody in the room, their voices loud with determination. "Division 2564 follow your DSM out to your assigned convoy!", ordered the Drill Instructor. The DSM in front of each line made a quick signal with their hand before they led their own Division out of the room and outside.

Sam and every Marine in those lines all but froze when they saw the crowd that was surrounding the convoy's, friends and families of the present Marines were there waving flags and signs, cheering for their boy. "You each will be given half an hour to say goodbye to your friends and families before you'll be loaded onto the convoys and taken to your bases.", explained one of the DSM's. "These Marines are thankful, Sir!", called out each of the Marines. "At ease, soldiers. Go meet your friends and family.", ordered the DSM as they all moved to the side to give the Marines room to walk to their family and friends. The blonde hitched his bag of supplies and gear higher up on his shoulders, gripping the base of his rifle as he walked out of the building and into the hot sunlight. "Are you ready, Sam?", asked Craylinn as he walked up to the teen's side. "We'll never truly be ready for this.", replied the blonde lowly as he glanced over at his best friend.

"Let's go surprise everybody before they decide to find us.", said Snake as he approached the two smaller Marines. They smiled at each other and split off in search of their own friends and families, their eyes scanning the large crowd for any sign of familiarity. "Sam!", called out a female voice from within the crowd. The teen looked around before he saw a happy looking blonde running his way, her long hair swishing behind her back. "Brittany!", said Sam in shock as he set down his bag and rifle, wrapping the blonde girl up in a tight hug. "Look at you! Oh my god! He's over here, guys!", called out the blonde Cheerio as she waved everybody over. Sam was bombarded by questions as soon as everybody was well within hearing distance: "Are you okay? Where are you being sent to? Is that a real gun? How have you been?". "One at a time, guys. I can't answer everybody's question at the same time.", said Sam with a huge smile on his face as he looked at all of his friends. "How are you, Sam?", asked Mr. Shuester as he placed a hand on his student's shoulder. "I'm doing alright, Mr. Shuester. I'm still a bit sore from our last training mission, but I'm alright. More than a little terrified to actually be going to battle, now.", explained the blonde as he hugged his Teacher tightly.

"You've been prepared for this, I know you'll be just fine.", reassured Mr. Shuester as he hugged the teen back tightly. "Dude, look at you, now. You're freaking huge.", said Finn as he clapped the smaller of the two on the back. "Totally badass, man. You could kick the entire football team's ass.", explained Puck as he pulled the boy in for a bone crushing hug. "I plan on doing just that when I get home. But now, I just want to breathe.", managed out the blonde as he wiggled out of the hug. He got out of that hug only to be put back in one by Kurt and Blaine. "You stay strong out there, Sam.", said Kurt into the blonde's side. "Courage, Sammy. Courage.", said Blaine into his other side. "Everybody get in here for a group hug, that includes you girls.", ordered Sam as he waved them all in. the girls rushed in first, almost knocking him off of his feet, before the guys moved in around them. "I promise you all that I'm coming home. I will be coming home." said Sam with a determined hinge in his voice as he hugged them all close and tightly to his body. "Samuel.", said a rough voice from behind the group of teenagers. The blonde's head shot up at the voice, his wide eyes scanning over them for the person. "Dad?", asked the teen as he watched his Father walk through the teenagers to get to his son, with both his Mother and Uncle following behind him. Each of them holding on of his siblings, Stevie and Stacey.


End file.
